CASAMENTO?
by Lucy Tsubawa
Summary: CONCERTADO, DESCULPEME PELOS ERROS DO ANTIGO.Anh? Jack Sparrow tem um filho? Vai se casa?Leia essa fic e descubra como Jack se livra de mais essa roubada.


Casamento!??

Jack recebe uma notícia inesperada. Um filho!!?? Anh? Um casamento!?? Leia e descubra como Jack Sparrow se livrou mais dessa roubado e suas loucuras.

Piratas Do Caribe não é meu, assim como Capitão Jack Sparrow e seus tripulantes. Loíza e o pequeno Jack são invenções minhas.

Era um dia comum para o Capitão Jack Sparrow e sua tripulação.

- Capitão, esse dama existe em falar com o capitão. Um dos tripulantes veio até o quarto de Jack com uma bela dama, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, trajava um vestido branco.

- Mas é claro meu caro, nenhuma dama resiste aos enquanto do Capitão Jack Sparrow. Jack olha para a dama e assusta-se com quem vê.

- Mas ora, hoje não é possível, não tenho tempo para damas, cadê meu rum? Jack vira-se rapidamente.

- Querido "Capitão", eu só quero trocar uma palavra com você. A dama fala com sarcasmo.

- Infelizmente hoje tenho compromisso minha cara. Jack volta-se a virar para a dama, que não pensa duas vezes quando dá um tapa no rosto dele.

- Certamente o senhor não merecia essa não é? Diz o tripulante que via tudo.

- Não, eu nem conheço essa dama. Jack disfarça que acaba de receber um tapa.

- Minha cara dama, poderia ao menos dizer-me seu nome? Diz Jack, a dama dá outro tapa nele.

- Você certamente mereceu esses dois, nem meu nome lembra, meu nome é Loíza. A mulher invoca-se.

- Loíza, certamente um belo nome e combina com a senhorita, gostaria de experimentar meus encantos? Diz Jack que parecia disfarçar algo.

- Senhorita, tem um garotinho lá fora procurando por sua mãe, séria a senhora? Uns dos tripulantes entra no quarto.

- Ah sim, já vou indo, eu você, Jack, vem comigo. Diz Loíza puxando o braço direito de Jack.

- Mamãe, eu quero ir para casa. Diz um garotinho que quando avista a mãe sai correndo para a abraçar.

- Sim meu querido, mas antes quero que alguém conheça você. Diz Loíza tentando acalmar o garotinho.

- "Capitão Jack Sparrow", lhe informo que esse garoto é seu filho. Diz a mulher com muito sarcasmo.

- Ele tem a sua cara, senhor. Diz um dos tripulantes sussurrando no ouvido de Jack.

- Quieto, como ele pode ser meu filho, não te vejo a 3 anos. Diz Jack disfarçando não acreditar.

- E quantos anos acho que esse garoto tem? 3 anos. Diz a mulher invocando-se.

- Guardas, e ele quem me desonrou. No mesmo momento vários guardas correm para pegar Jack.

- O senhor encantou a princesa, senhor? Diz o mesmo tripulante sussurrando no ouvido de Jack.

- Juro para você que nem sabia quem era ela. Responde Jack. Os guardas pegam Jack.

- Opa, e bom não tirar meu chapéu. Jack

- Me diz, vocês estão com sede, tenho um enorme carregamento de rum em meu navio, não gostaria de conversa primeiros enquanto tomamos. Jack tentava soltar-se das mãos dos guardas.

- Senhora. Um dos guardas curva-se diante Loíza.

- Prenda-o até ele decidir casar-se comigo. Diz a mulher parecendo querendo vingar-se de Jack. Jack estava então, preso, até que aquele garotinho aparece.

- Oi, qual o seu nome moço? Diz o garotinho apoiando-se nas grades da prisão.

- Oi, meu nome é Jack Sparrow, e o seu garotinho?

- O meu é Jack também. Diz o garotinho sentando-se no chão.

- Típico daquela mulher, pelo menos deu um nome bonito para seu filho.

- É verdade que você é meu pai? O garotinho estava confuso.

- Eu não sei, vai lá saber não é mesmo. Jack interrompe a sua fala quando lembra que ele era apenas um garotinho.

- Você é pirata? O garoto parecia gostar da idéia de ter um pai pirata.

- É lógico que sou um pirata, o melhor. Jack gaba-se.

- Eu não quero que a mamãe se case, pai. Diz o pequeno Jack, confessando.

- É mesmo? Jack surpreende-se.

- Por que você não foge da cadeia? Você não é um pirata. O garotinho realmente era parecido com o pai.

- Espera, tive um ótima idéia, é claro que você é meu filho, chame sua mãe para mim. Diz Jack animando-se.

- Tá bom, vou lá. O pequeno Jack sai correndo, alguns minutos depois Loíza aparece.

- Mandou chamar-me? Loíza segura as barras da sela.

- Sim, eu vou me casar com você. Jack estava animado.

- Mesmo? Estão nós casamos amanhã pela manhã, você pode se casar nesses trajes mesmo. Loíza estava feliz, ela sai da prisão.

- Mas...você...O pequeno Jack não se conformava com o que acabará de ouvir.

- Shh, faz um favor pra mim? Pega aquele papel e aquela caneta que está ali em cima da mesa. Jack planejava algo.

- Tá. O garotinho pega o papel. Jack escreve algo nele.

- Jack, entrega isso naquele navio que eu estava para mim? Jack entrega o papel para o pequeno Jack.

- Tá bom. O garotinho sai correndo. Então o dia passa e a hora do casamento chega. Jack estava sem jeito ao entrar na igreja. Ele dá alguns passos e no meio do altar para, ele pega um pequena adaga que guardava na bota.

- Deixe-me fugir e ninguém se machuca. Jack ameaça todo mundo.

- GUARDAS!! A mulher de desespera.

- Não adianta chamar minha cara. Jack.

- GUARDAS! QUE RAIVA, JACK EU NÃO VOU ESQUECER VOCÊ. Diz a mulher enfurecida. Então Jack sobe no muro onde do outro lado tinha o mar.

- Se o pequeno Jack um dia quiser ser um pirata como o papai aqui estarei esperando, e você se lembraram desse dia para sempre, quando o Capitão Jack Sparrow QUASE se casou. Jack então mergulha no mar.

- Jack, espere pra ver, eu vou te encontrar novamente. Diz Loíza olhando para o mar.

FIM

N/A: Obrigada por lerem minha fic, espero que tenham gostado. Bom, essa é minha primeira fic sobre Piratas do Caribe e sobre um Filme.

Espero ter correspondido as expectativas. Aguardo suas opiniões nos reviws.


End file.
